Fairy tales of real life
by Heartoffiction
Summary: Bella has always believed in her mothers stories. Will the fairy tales be correct or will she find that they are just made for children stories. This is a hard lesson to learn but one worth learning. Really bad at summaries! Rated T may or may not have some moments but I will let you know before. It has a little OOC for looks and actions of a few characters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. All characters used are SM creations.

This is my first story so please be gentle. There is already a second and third chapter which will be posted soon. I do not have a BETA so if you would like to do that please let me know. Reviews are welcome as are any comments.

Heartbreak. Heartbreak was something fairytales never taught. Not once did they teach you how to pick yourself off the floor or how to get out of bed to face another day when the whole world comes crashing down. Fairytales taught you about love and happy ever after. They never told me how to say goodbye to his face and his presents in my life. How to wake up in this apartment by myself, how to face the funeral alone without his constant hand of comfort in mine. How to move on without my heart or my soul. Edward had been my savior in life, my prince charming in grey slacks. I was twenty-two when we met. And twenty-three when he asked me to marry him. And twenty-seven when I got the phone call that caused the whole world to tilt on its axis. It was like the whole world couldn't stand anymore, I couldn't stand within it without him. I was alone without him; I was no one without him. It was at twenty-seven I learned to breathe without any air, to move without action and to watch the world without my eyes. Breathless I swerved, breathless I lost myself.

Chapter 1. Lifeless meanings without a heart

" You know Cinderella never gave up, never gave up hope for a better life my darling. She gave all she had into her life and never allowed anything to break her spirit, her hope." My mother always knew this story was my favorite, always reading it to me before bed. She gave me the ideas of what love and life meant through these moments. She taught me to be strong like Cinderella in the weakest times, and kind like Snow-white in the faces of cruelty. She gave me all my tools with her stories and her words.

" Kindness is the only way to face those who try to hurt us. Shower them in kindness my mother always used to say." Lessons she would call them, lessons of the heart. She used to tell me about her childhood and her mother teaching her the same way, with all of her heart and love. My mother was the spitting image of what I would want to be one day. She was not only lovely in appearance with her dark ocean blue eyes that always seemed to see right through my grey ones but also lovely of the heart. My father called her his lifeline or his heart line; she could tap into his heart unlike anyone else. I remember the day I started to ask questions about when I would look as pretty as she. My mother would always tell me that _I am the most beautiful creature and that I should never wish to be someone else._ I never understood what she meant; I was always two steps behind her beauty. She was this swirl of light with her wispy blonde cream-colored hair and her rosy cheeks. While I was a dark sea of brown curls and dotted freckles on my face. I was always the grey to her sunset clouds. She was the light in not only my life but also those around me and around her. She would treat every soul as her own child or her own to grow and flourish with. She was the true queen in any shape or form.

" Now darling remember, life will throw you through the darkness without any indication of how to come out. But in the eyes of the heart there is always a way back if you believe. When no one believed in Tinkerbelle or the fairies, she lost her way to only be saved by Peter and he strength. There is a lesson there for anyone looking for a way back to the light. Strength comes from not only yourself but the ones around you, when you cant find a way back, always rely on those around you to believe for you." She told me the day I had lost my first tennis match in middle school. I had fallen on the court in front of everyone losing the game for state. I felt like such a failure and felt the brunt of the guilt for my teammates. But she reminded me of something fairytales have taught me once again. It taught me that she would always believe in me, she would be the peter to my fairy light. My mother would be my rock.

"Please promise me, promise me you will always cherish your heart. Not only for me but also for yourself and for the world around you. You may not see it yet but behind those grey eyes is an ocean of fresh dreams and love, one, which the people will be dying to see one day. You my dear will change the world, but only if you believe." She told me the day before she passed, while lying in her bedroom. She told me of the future I would have and the love I could give, she also told me of her life. Those where the last memories I had of the sunset and the light she had always given. Those where the last things I could give to my shattered heart. The last things she gave to me. My fairytales.

Saying goodbye to my mother was the hardest thing to do at thirteen years old. I had to fight to keep her memories fresh, her teachings alive. I kept reading her fairytales, I believed maybe not for myself but for her and my dad. Those few months after she passed he seemed to slip more and more away from the man I knew. He grew into not just a dad but a mother and best friend for me. With her passing she left a gift for us one, which would change my life. With her passing I found my rock, my calming rainstorm. My father was never really a prince but more of the narrator in the stories she told, always looking over everything and waiting with such patience. He was the man who told the endings with such pride in the characters figuring out the truth or the right of way. He would push me the right way I would always tell myself as I grew to mourn my sunset. I would be swayed by his words and his gentle breeze and watered to flourish by his calming rainstorm that was my father. Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. Characters belong to SM.

AN: this is my first story so please be gentle. I welcome all comments and PLEASE review. It helps me make my story better. IF someone reviews I will post chapter three :) I am looks for a BETA if you are interested please message me. I do reply to reviews. And questions can and will be answered if you ask :)

Charlie always had the darkest chocolate brown hair with wisps of grey protruding from his sideburns. And brownest eyes I had ever seen on a white face covered in tiny wrinkles at his eyes and stress lines on his forehead. It always reminded me of the dirt or soil outside. Living in Washington most of my life, I learned to live with the forest and greenery around me in peace. Forks was a small town, one in which most people knew me or knew of my family. Being a Swan was something important to our town, for it was my father who was the local police chief. He was the protector of this town, he always said he wanted to keep his family safe and what was more safe than running the towns man power. So everyday he would wake up and strap his gun holster to his hip and leave with the badge over his heart and ours in his pocket.

When Charlie first met Edward I was just coming home from my second year in college in Seattle. He was the newest police officer on the force. He was young, strong and full of protective instincts. My father had been the one to meet him on his first day. He had came home that very night with the stories of a crazy young officer who happened to be the best he had ever seen. He had dazzled him with his kindness and stubbornness. He raved about him even before I could walk through the front door. Cooking for Charlie was always my mom's job until she passed and I happily took her place. Cooking for him made me feel closer to my mother, made me feel as if I could step into her sunshine just for a moment. She used to laugh so much when she was cooking, stirring some sort of concoctions usually. So that first night back I cooked and listened to Charlie fill my heart with stories much like my mothers. While my mother had always been one to read fairy tales my Father was one for action tales. So listening to him go on and on about this " cool move" or "cool gun shot" made me laugh and giggle at his clear bromance with the young new officer.

 _" You know Bells he is about your age." He said mumbling through my latest food concoction. I could tell he was blushing even though his face was turned down towards his plate._

 _" I bet he is, maybe you should ask him out, you seem to like him so much." I said giggling as he swatted at my hand across the table. Clearly he didn't think I was as funny as I did._

 _"I am just saying, you don't seem to be bringing home any men from college since Ryan last year. Which by the way I am not sad to see him gone."_

 _" DAD! Ryan was a nice guy!" Ryan was my first boyfriend in College and my last attempt at finding prince charming. He turned out to be one of those toads my mom would say I kissed. He was in my freshmen English literature two class. The first day I was running so late, and tripped over myself out of the dorm and split my bag open the entire sidewalk, successfully making me late. He had the only open seat right next to him. He just happen to be a super smooth talker with a really good set of blue eyes and abs. Every freshmen girls first mistake written all over his grey jeans and leather jacket. He was fun while it lasted but really wasn't the commitment type. I found out really quickly when he told me he never wanted to get married. He would rather be a free spirit. I was not a free spirit apparently because he broke it off with me about three weeks after our two-month mark. I wasn't really that upset but my roommate Angela and I had our first night drunk as a tradition of heart break, one we continued into and throughout our year together. Angela became my very best friend and my now roommate in Seattle in our tiny two bedroom apartment._

 _" Well clearly not nice enough to make it past two months! All I am saying is Edward is a good guy, a good guy with a good job."_

 _" Dad, you know I am not looking to date anyone right now. I just want to get through my junior year and get my education teaching hours done. Men complicate everything. I mean look at Angela." Angela had met the man of her dreams one day before her last final at the library between the political science and finance stacks. Apparently she ran into him not so gracefully, claiming I was rubbing off on her, and knocked the coffee he had just bought all over her and him. His name was Benjamin and he was a pre-law student who was trying to cram for his last final. He apparently proceeded to buy her a coffee along with a new one to replace his. They ended up talking all night and then proceeding to sleep through both of their early morning finals. Angela had to retake the class the next semester._

 _" It was totally worth it Bella. He is perfect." She told me between begging for me to meet him._

 _" My prince charming is waiting out there for me dad, I just have to wait and have faith." I told him with vindication in my voice as this was something I told him often. Something he heard my mother say to me growing up. Something she gave to me._


End file.
